Hot Fuss
by Han Shoots First
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki has turned up dead. Murdered, now everyone is trying to figure out who killed her and why. Follow the story of her death and discover the truth behind her fate. Rated T for now may change to M later
1. Chapter I: Rukia Was A Friend of Mine

**So, I had this idea and for those of you following my other stories I promise I'll finish them… at some point…. I know, I know… I'm sorry. Anyway, this idea came from a fan theory about the album Hot Fuss by The Killers, I decided to give it my own twist with Bleach characters as well as delve deeper into the story. I'm going to write this whenever I'm feeling the need so I can't give a precise timeline. And if theres no interest then obviously I'll just leave it… Regardless without further ado, I present, Hot Fuss.**

 **Chapter I: Rukia Was A Friend of Mine**

Ichigo sat quietly in the chair in the small room, looking at the black window in front of him. His bright hair standing out against the greys and blacks of the room and table his hands resting on it as the metal bit into his skin. The pain didn't bother him. He almost enjoyed it. He glanced up and saw the clock, a slight grin appeared on his face. It was 4:30, he would be released in fifteen minutes.

The lone door in the far corner of the room opened and a tall man with a suit walked in. His bald head and wrinkles showing his age. He'd been on the force for a long time. He sat down at the chair on the opposing side of the table and placed a manila folder and a tape recorder down. He opened the folder and placed four photos on the table before pressing record on the recorder. "Rukia Kuchiki… you knew this girl. Witnesses show you two walking down the street the day before she was killed. That same night witnesses show you two arguing in the promenade outside her apartment. What happened next?"

Ichigo looked at the officer he was intimately familiar with, after all the man had tried interrogating him seven times in the last twenty-four hours. "Detective Yamamoto, I've told you this already. Yes, we did have a disagreement but we resolved it and she said she loved me. We hugged each other, and I let her go inside. After that I walked home telling myself I'd never let her go."

Yamamoto looked up at Ichigo, "And what did you mean by you'd never let her go?"

"I mean that one day I would marry her. She was the love of my life. Detective what motive would I have to kill Rukia? I loved her. I'd never hurt her."

"I understand Ichico but this woman has turned up dead and you're the prime suspect, you haven't shed a tear since we've had you here."

"Rukia wouldn't want me to dwell on her, she'd want me to move on… be happy… find new love." Ichigo's gaze shifted from Yamamoto to the window, he looked through it to the man he knew was on the other side. Byakaya Kuchiki looked back into Ichigo's eyes, his fist clenched. He wanted this man tried and executed. He had no doubt in his mind that Ichigo was the one that killed his only relative.

Yamamoto stood up and faced the window, standing between the two men. The clock read 4:43, and Ichigo decided to try for an early release. "Detective it's been twenty-four hours. I have rights you can't keep me here any longer."

Yamamoto walked over to Ichigo and leaned into his ear, "I know what you're doing here," he whispered. Before returning to the seat and stopping the tape recorder. "You're correct we can't hold you here any longer."

Yamamoto unlocks the cuffs and stands. "I will escort you out of the building."

Ichigo smiles and rubs his wrists standing up and following Yamamoto. As they walked through the building they passed Byakuya Kuchicki and Ichigo gave a smile to the ebony haired man as they passed.


	2. Chapter II: Mr Brighthair

**Hey guys, didn't sleep at all last night so... I'm writing this with no sleep... yay?! Please Review guys :) anyway to the story.**

 **Chapter II: Mr. Brighthair**

 _Four months before the murder_

Ichigo stood in the corner of the living room at the party watching from the distance. Renji and Rukia were sitting next to each other closer than any two people really should be in public. He shouldn't be surprised, they were dating. Ichigo held his head low and shuffled to where the alcohol was. He poured himself a shot. Then another... and one more. Feeling the effects of the alcohol he shuffles back to the main room and sees Renji, standing up talking to another student, Orihime Inoue. Ichigo scoffs at the flirting nature of the _taken_ man.

Ichigo manages to make it to the couch and sits down at the group of people playing a card game. The group of people smile and deal Ichigo in. A slight smile graces his face as he begins playing, he looks up and catches Rukia's glance. For the briefest of moments amber met lavender and a slight grin appeared on both faces before they quickly went back to the game. A loud laugh was heard from the other room and Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and saw Renji brushing Orihime's hair behind her ear. Orihime was obviously enjoying the attention, after all Renji was the star athlete.

Ichigo looked back and saw Rukia looking at Renji as well, she brushed her short black hair behind her ear and lowered her head continuing the game. Ichigo stared at her for a minute the conflict building in his head, he wanted to help her but he knew if Renji found out- "Rukia? Would you like a drink?" he asked just loud enough for her to hear him through the background noise of the party. She looked up at him surprised, he quickly bowed his head trying to hide from her.

"That sounds great!" She said with a smile on his face, he admired her smile it was so beautiful to him.

His face turned a faint shade of red, "Wh-What would you like..." he asked with a slight stutter.

"Bartenders choice," she smiles at him as he gets up to go get the drink.

Ichigo rushes back and pours a glass of red wine for her carefully rushing back he sits the wine glass down in front of her and goes to sit across from her again but Rukia stops him, "Hey Ichigo come sit next to me."

"No no I couldn't Renji would lose his shit if I-"

Rukia interrupted him, laughing slightly, "Please, look at him. He's preoccupied," she nodded towards her boyfriend.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw Renji on the verge of making out with Orihime and scoffed. He looked at Rukia, it may have been the alcohol but he smiled at her, "Fuck it" he sat down next to her.

She smiled up at him and took a drink. They played cards for a while until the party started to wind down. Renji and Orihime had disappeared and Rukia and Ichigo sat on the couch next to each other but still a respectable distance apart.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a worried look on her face, "I think Renji is going to leave me..." she said quietly.

Ichigo didn't know what to say to her, "I- uh- well... um- He won't do that..." Ichigo responds immediately wanting to slap himself across the face.

"You don't think so?" she asks a slight smile on her face.

Ichigo knew he couldn't fight it. He would do anything for that smile to stay on her face. He was in love with it, he looked into her lavender eyes and spoke with confidence to the love of his life, "He won't leave you."

Rukia looked up at him and smiled, she quickly kissed his cheek and Ichigo turned a bright red, she jumped up and walked up to Renji who had just watched Orihime leave. As Rukia walked up Renji smiled at her and acted like nothing had ever happened he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Ichigo's fists clenched leaving his knuckles a sickly white. Then Renji started to run his hands along Rukia's body. He couldn't stand it... Ichigo went to go get another drink but when he picked up the bottle, feeling the weight in his hand. He looked over at Renji and held the bottle by the neck. "If only I..." he trailed off with a slight smile on his face before it disappeared suddenly, and he sat the bottle down. He looked up and saw Renji and Rukia weren't in the house. He walked out and began his walk home. As he rounded the corner he saw Renji and Rukia standing at the corner.

Ichigo froze and watched as Renji passed his cigarrette to Rukia who took a drag then tossed it as the cab pulled up and they got in. As the cab drove passed Ichigo he saw Renji and Rukia in the backseat... and he wished he killed Renji when he had the chance.

Ichigo walked home alone thinking back to the kiss she gave him... "It was only a kiss," he told himself, "It was only a kiss..."


	3. Chapter III:Smile Like You Mean It Rukia

**And Chapter 3 because why the heck not... remember to review I care what you guys think.**

 **Chapter III: Smile like you mean it Rukia**

 _Four months before the murder (four days after the party)_

Ichigo sat in the empty class room after school, studying. He didn't want to bother anyone so he always went to an empty room after school in order to study. Typically, his days went pretty uneventful. Ichigo put his book up and was about to leave the classroom when the door was flung open. A short girl suddenly appeared slamming the door behind her, as she turned and Ichigo saw her lavender eyes stained with red as drops ran down her face. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and side down the door sobbing. Ichigo was stunned but seeing her like this, he wanted to cry with her but he knew that isn't what's going to help her.

Ichigo sat his bag down and kneeled in front of her, "Hey, Rukia, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out just a slight choke. Ichigo took a leap of faith and put his hands on her cheeks, "Rukia, look at me, it's gonna be okay. I promise you it will be okay."

Rukia shakes her head slightly, "No, it won't..." her voice is so quiet it's barely audible.

"Rukia..." Ichigo speaks very tender and lovingly, "listen to me, deep breaths... in... out... in... out" Ichigo ran through the motions of breathing with her.

She nodded and began to match his pace her chest started slowing down and he smiled at her, "Now look at me Rukia... what happened?"

She swallowed and took one more breath to calm down, "Renji... he left me..." her voice cracked at the end.

Ichigo sat down next to her he was ecstatic, but he couldn't show it, she needed a shoulder to cry on and Ichigo was going to provide that. He cupped her cheek and turned her towards him, "Rukia... I need you to smile for me... ok?"

She looks at him confused... "Why?"

Ichigo smiles back at her, "Because when you smile... I... get these... butterflies in my stomach. And I forget how to talk and everytime I see it, no matter what's causing it, I don't want it to go away, even if you keeping it upsets me..."

The tears stop streaming down her face, "Are you serious?"

"Um..." Ichigo scratches the back of his head "I'm..."

Rukia turns to look at him, "Please tell me you're serious..."

Ichigo looks at her and nods slightly, he goes to speak but he's interrupted by her lips being pressed against his. He smiles and kisses her back as her hand moves up to his cheek. the kiss breaks and he smiles at her, "Do you trust me?"

She smiles at him and nods he loved her so much, seeing that smile made him so unbelievably happy. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her out of the school with her laughing behind him. He led her to his house and up the stairs to the roof. As they climbed out onto the roof they had the most beautiful view of the sunset, the pinks and purples of the last light of the day hitting the clouds filled the sky. He looked over and smiled at her then leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

 _65 years after the murder_

Ichigo slowly and carefully got out of the car outside of his old house. He used a walking cane to walk to the door, and looking in the small window he saw a new family, new people, new children, running around the house. The house that he grew up in was taken over by some new family that had no idea how important that house was to him. He spent a lot of what energy his old wrinkly body had on walking down the streets, the same streets he walked down, hand in hand, with her, the most beautiful girl in the world, his entire universe. Ichigo fell to his knees his hands slowly made their way to his wrinkled face. The vibrant hair he once had turned into a dull grey-blonde. He sat there for a long while no one stopped to help him why would they as far as they concerned he was a murderer.

If someone approached they would have been able to hear through the sobbing the faintest sounds of a word, "Smile... Smile... Rukia, smile..."


End file.
